There are information communication devices that perform radio communication on the basis of standards such as a Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard, an IEEE 802.11 standard, and the like. Such an information communication device may be required to transmit and receive polarized waves in various directions with a certain strength or more. For example, in a case where the information communication device is a game machine for home use, the information communication device needs to perform radio communication to and from various kinds of peripheral devices that can transmit and receive main polarized waves in different directions, such as a controller of the game machine whose antenna is disposed in a horizontal direction, a headset whose antenna is disposed in a vertical direction, and the like. Accordingly, as one type of such an information communication device, an information communication device that transmits and receives radio signals by a polarization diversity system has been proposed (see for example PTL 1). The information communication device of the polarization diversity system has two antennas corresponding to vertically polarized waves and horizontally polarized waves, respectively. Therefore, both of the vertically polarized waves and the horizontally polarized waves can be transmitted and received with a sufficient strength.